A Different Home
by Lassy D
Summary: What would have happened if The Dursely's hadn't been related to Harry, what if Lily's older sister had been adopted? How will this change Harry? Please read and review
1. chapter 1

Hmmm, this idear has been tumbling around in my head for a bit so I figure get it out ya know?  
  
Disclaimer:  
Anything recognizable, I don't own. Someone else does.  
  
A Different Home  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was a beautiful night, one of those cloudless ones that aloud the stars to shine brightly and pass their millennia old light onto the inhabitants of the small blue green orb in the western spiral arm of the Milky Way galaxy. (Ok, way too much Douglas Addams influence.) Beneath the starry night sky, a rather plane house sat, one of the lights shining through the window.   
No one living on the street had noticed the small cat that sat stiffly on the wall that day, watching all the comings and goings. It sat and stared at the street corner, still so long that people who saw it assumed it was a new lawn decoration of the slightly eccentric youngest member of the house it sat in front of. A few moments before midnight, the light in the window shut off an the door rattled slightly. Just afterwards a man appeared on the corner the cat was staring at. He was tall and skinny with long silver hair and a long beard. He wore a purple cloak and a sparkle in his eye. Dark buckled boots extended from the hem of his robes. He quietly walked towards the house allowing himself a smile upon seeing the cat on the wall.   
"Fancy seeing you here McGonagall"  
  
The cat disappeared and in it's place, a severe looking woman stood. She wore an emerald green cloak and square glasses. Her black hair was pulled into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.   
"How did you know it was me?" she asked.   
"My dear professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." He replies with a gentle smile.  
"You'd be stiff if you'd sat on a brick wall all day" she replied.  
"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."  
"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating" she sniffed angrily, a small bit of worry shone in her eyes. "Is it true what they are saying? That Lily and James." she trailed off as if the whole idea hurt to say aloud. The man's head fell as she said this, confirming her fears. "Oh Albus." her voice full of sorrow.   
Albus put a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
"And Harry?" The man's eyes twinkled as he said, "he survived. Hagrid's bringing him here now."  
Her eyes went wide. "You're bringing him here? Why?"  
"The girl Jezibel is the only family he has left."  
Just then both looked to the sky as they heard a low rumble. The noise got louder as a light flashed from the sky, soon a large motorcycle lowered itself to the ground. The motorcycle was dwarfed by the man riding on it. Looking as if he was riding a child's bicycle.   
In his arms he held a small bundle.   
"Hagrid" said Albus sounding a little relieved, for it was a long journey from England to western America "At last, and where did you get the motorcycle?"   
"Borrowed it professor Dumbledore sir," said the giant of a man as he carefully climbed off the motorcycle. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him sir."  
"No problems, were there?"  
"No, sir - House was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."  
Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut. Like a bolt of lightning.  
"Is that where. . ? whispered Professor McGonagall.  
"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."  
"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"  
"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well, , give him here, Hagrid, we'd better get this over with. "  
Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the house.  
"Could I, , could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.   
"Shhh!" hissed professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"  
"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, thaking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it Lily an' James dead an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles "   
A light turned on in the house they stood in front of. "In the shadows," McGonagall whispered swiftly. The trio managed to hide in the shade of the wall just before the curtain was pulled aside and a young face peered out the window.  
Nobody moved until the face went away and the light turned off followed by softly creaking stairs.   
McGonagall gave Hagrid a disapproving look. "See, we were almost seen." The tone of disappointment mad Hagrid seem to cry harder.   
"I'm sorry, I didn' mean it."  
After a few more minutes Dumbledore gingerly stepped over the short wall and moved up to the door. He gently laid the bundle of blankets and a baby boy on the welcome matt, then pulled a letter from his robes and put it with the child. He sadly made his way back to the two standing by the curb. Hagrid still shaking from his tears, said a quiet "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore sir." And with that he got on the bike and made his way off back into the night.   
"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore said to the emotional witch by his side, and with a nod walked back to the corner he appeared.   
McGonagall took one last look at the bundle of rags that slept soundly before transforming into a tabby and hurrying away.  
  
@___@  
  
Well That's the start of me new story, I wonder if I'll finish this one. Please read and review.   
  
Senku 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer:  
It's not mine, I don't own it.  
  
Chapter two  
  
The next morning the child was woken from his peaceful slumber by a loud shout.  
"MOOOOOMMMMM," A young woman of nearly twenty five had just walked out the door.   
Her dark green eyes took in the sight of the child. Having realized that the shout just woke up  
the now crying baby she picked it up. In a softer voice she said "who are you little one?" The  
contact seemed to comfort the baby and he stopped crying "Come on, it's cold out here, lets go  
inside."  
She turned around just to almost run into a woman with long brown hair, whom was holding a  
wooden spoon in one hand and an apron in the other.   
"Who is that Jez?"   
"I don't know, he was sitting on the doorstep when I went outside." They both noticed the note  
curled in the boy's small hand.   
"What does the note say?" the older woman asked.  
The younger one, or Jez as the other had called her, gently took the note from the little hand and  
continued to unconsciously rock the little baby. Handing the note to the other she asked her to  
read it.  
The older woman looked at the bright green script stating 'Jezibel Madison'   
"It's addressed to you, are you sure you want me to read it?"  
Jezibel rolled her eyes, "of course mommy,"  
"ok," the woman opened the envelope, and pulled out the long parchment. "Dear Ms. Jezibel  
Madison,  
Hopefully you are aware that you are adopted,"  
"I"M A-WHAT, Mom, why didn't you tell me?" Jezibel gave her mother a hurt look.   
"I didn't think it mattered, we love you as if you are our own child and always have. What  
would be the point in telling you? It would have only caused you to wonder and pain. I didn't  
want that for you." The mother looked sad as she said this.   
"I. , , " Jezibel was speechless. The boy must have picked up her mood because he started  
crying again. She went back to rocking the baby and saying softly "It's ok little one, it's ok."   
After a few moments the boy seemed to settle again. "Could you continue reading it?"  
The other nodded and continued. "I only say this because you have a sister by the name of Lily  
Potter, formerly Lily Evens. She and Mr. Potter were killed yesterday by one of the most evil  
wizards of our time, and left their son, Harold James Potter, as their survivor. " The mother  
stopped. "Wizards, do you believe this?"  
"Well whoever wrote it knew about the adoption, It's more believable that they are a little old  
fashioned and think wizards do exist. Anyway, if he really is my nephew I have to take care of  
him." she looked down at Harry, "go on."  
The mother sighed and continued. "As you are his only relative, We hope that you will take good  
care of young Harry and you will receive money each month to aid in his care. Please give him  
the enclosed letter when he reaches an age that he can read it." There was a smaller but bulkier  
envelope with the note. " His birth certificate is also enclosed along with the first month's aid.'   
Well, at least they're giving aid, and you don't even have a job."   
"I do, it's just in Japan, and in three months I'll go as I was planning to. I just have to get his  
papers now and probably a passport." She sighed. "So much stuff to accomplish." she looked  
down at Harry's sleeping form. "Hello Harry James Madison. You're going to be my baby  
now."  
  
  
AN  
Woo Hoo, two chapters, of course one was short and the other was nearly exactly like the book,   
but give me a break, I'm writing a whole au, but you've got to have a starting point which is still  
going to be similar. PLEASE REVIEW 


	3. Part III

Disclaimer: if you recognize it, it's not mine  
  
Part III  
  
Time passed quickly for the single now mother. The small family moved  
to Toki-shi, a small town near Nagoya in Japan. She taught English to  
both small children and college students in a English vocational school.   
People started calling Harry Senku due to the fact that his full name was  
Harold and that sounded like herald which is Senku in Japanese. Jezibel  
was a doting mother, making sure that he was well fed, she also made sure  
he was educated and not fully trusting the school system, she taught him  
while they both were at home.   
When he was three she started to teach him all she could.   
When he was six he started school with the other children. One day two  
weeks after school started, when she picked him up from school he threw  
himself into her arms crying.  
"What's wrong my little Senku?"  
"The others are laughing at me and my scar, they keep calling me  
cripple." he cried some more. "Kaa-san, how did I get it?"  
"I'll tell you when we get home little one. Come on, lets get you some ice  
cream." His eyes lit up, ice cream was a rare treat.  
The two went to the ice cream store, mother carrying her sniffling child.   
"First I have to tell you that I'm not your real mother, she was my sister."   
He looked startled and stopped sniffling.   
"Where did she go? Was I bad?" Jezibel smiled softly.  
"No you weren't bad. Five years ago." Senku looked at his hand "I was  
one?" he asked softly. She nodded with a prideful smile.  
"Yes, you were one, and a really bad man came and hurt them really bad.   
So bad they couldn't take care of you. He also hurt you, but not that bad  
and that little cut was all that was left." The little boy seemed like he was  
going to cry and buried his head in her shoulder.  
"It's ok, it's ok, mommy's always going to take care of you. Come on,  
lets get that ice cream."  
The next day Senku didn't want to go to school.   
"Why Senku? School should be fun."  
"But they'll laugh at me, they're always laughing at me and saying gaijin  
and cripple, then pointing at my scar."  
She sighed.   
"How about we try covering up the scar?" She grabbed his hand and  
turned towards her room. "Come with mommy, we'll see what we can  
do."  
After some concealer and powder, the scar wasn't visible. The little boy  
sat staring at the mirror and kept touching it's forehead. "It's not there  
mommy." He smiled at Jezibel. She returned his smile. "Ready to go to  
school?" He gave a slight sigh, "yes kaa-san, but they will still laugh at  
me."   
"But they won't call you cripple, and if you really don't want to go to  
school anymore after one month," she held up her index finger and poked  
his nose, "Then I'll let you come with me to my school and you will have  
to learn much more and you won't get to play or have recess." His little  
face became horrified.   
"No recess?" His lip trembled "but when would I get to play on the  
swings?" She laughed lightly.   
"Maybe at the end of the day, if that happens we'll figure something out."   
She stood up and took him by the hand. "Come on, we need to get you and  
mommy to school."  
  
  
AN? Yeppie, another one today, if this continues I'll get carpel tunnel and  
not be able to write anymore. I'm giving background now, but in a few  
chapters I should get to the point where he gets to hogwarts. I'm thinking  
of having him get the letter next chapter. 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: Anything you can recognize doesn't belong to me. And if it did I'd be rich.   
  
Part 4  
  
Four more years passed for the two. They had moved into an old widow's spare rooms in trade for helping her with the cooking and upkeep. The widow's own family had passed on long ago. On the way home from school Senku picked up the mail. He looked through it to see if there was anything interesting and he found a yellowed paper with green writing on it. It was addressed to Harold James Potter, bedroom at the end of the hall 6-27 Umenoki-cho Hida Toki-shi Gifu-ken. That was his room, but that wasn't his name. As he walked into the house he gave a loud "Tadaima," when he heard the widow say "Okairinasai" he walked over (for the sake of all non-Japanese speakers, I'll use English, but remember it's in Japanese) "where's mother?" He politely asked.  
"She's in the rice field, and I suggest you go and help her."  
"Ok" he put most of the mail on the table but kept the letter. He went to the back and put on his work shoes.   
"Kaa-san" he said as he saw his mom standing among the little rows of green plants in long grey boots and her sleeves rolled up.  
"Yes Senku?"  
"Who's Harold James Potter?" After hearing the question she looked up at him with a thoughtful expression. She walked over to the door and removed the muddy clothes.   
"Let's go inside. I'm not sure, but the name sounds familiar." She washed off before going in and the two went to the kitchen where they sat at the table with some tea. When they were seated, Senku handed her the letter.   
Jezibel looked at front of the letter. The ink stirring something in her memory.   
"I think the sender means you. It describes your room, but why wouldn't they use your name?" She paused a moment. "Senku, you know you're name in English is Herold, and they're homonyms. And I think you're father's name was James Potter. So they don't know that I adopted you and now you are Senku Jansu Madison. Go ahead open it. I want to see." She handed the small envelope back to the boy.  
He looked at it for a moment before cracking the sealing wax on the back and pulling out a piece of paper. The emerald ink read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted  
at Hogwarts School of a Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please  
find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no   
later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,   
a signature  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
The two, mother and son, looked at each other.   
"Is this real?"  
"I don't know, but if it were would you want to go."  
Senku's eyes filled with tears almost immediately.  
"I don't want to leave you." She quickly got up and hugged the boy.   
"Then you don't have to. We'll just write back to this Minerva lady and tell her that you don't want to go." She pulled away so she could look at the teary eyes "but if you want to go, we can move to England together. And I'll make them let me be with you." His eyes lit up.  
"Really? We could go, and I won't be the gaijin anymore?" His eyes developed the dreaded puppy dog expression. "PLEASE"  
"We'll write back and ask," she stood and grabbed a pen and paper from the writing desk.  
"Dear Ms. McGonagall,  
First I wish to inform you that my child's name is   
no longer Harold James Potter. It is now Senku Jansu   
Madison. I adopted him fully and legally, so I would   
appreciate it if you refrained from calling him by a  
name he no longer uses. Second, He does wish to   
attend your school, but on the condition that I might   
accompany him. He's been both home-schooled and  
gone to school and I would like to keep his regular  
education up while he is there. If you have a teaching   
position available I would gladly fill it. I am educated   
in teaching all grade school levels and subjects.  
Please make your reply expedient.  
Sincerely,  
Jezibel Madison"  
The two looked over the note, and then Senku asked, "The letter said Owl, how are we supposed to do that?" Just then, a small barn Owl landed on the rail by the door and called. The two looked over and it held its leg out. Wrapped around the leg was a small string to attach notes. The pair looked at each other and shrugged before going over to tie the note onto the owl. It swooped off into the day just after they put the note on its leg.  
A few moments after the Owl had left Senku's voice quietly got Jez's attention.   
"Even if they say no, can we still move to England?" Jezibel looked at her son and after a thoughtful moment of watching him squirm in excitement said.   
"I don't know, I'll have to think about it. I could try to get a job there and then we could." at the look of his face falling she sighed and continued. "Senku, this is a really big decision, and I'll have to think very carefully." She stood up really quickly, "come on, we have to go grocery shopping. You get to make dinner." She gave Senku a smile.  
  
AN"  
Woo Hoo, another part done. What'cha think? Thank you to Katrina and Tat whom have reviewed. 


	5. part five

Disclaimer's in the first part or somethin like that  
  
Part five.  
  
An owl came with the morning, this time the yellowed thick paper's emerald script said "Jezibel Madison". Sadly for the owl, it arrived long before the woman woke from her slumber. It had to wait even longer before it realized that she wouldn't be finding her way to the porch anytime soon.  
It gave a human like sigh and glided its way downstairs. Landing at a window where it could see its target, it gave a hoot and stuck out the leg with the note attached. As the person came and took the note, it gave a sigh of relief and bounded away, back to its home and hopefully some rest.  
  
Jezibel took the note and seeing her name, opened it.   
  
Dear Ms. Madison.  
Your request has been taken into  
consideration and a representative   
will be sent to meet with you and   
discuss the matter into further   
detail. Expect her at five in the   
evening.  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
She put the note on a small pile of papers that needed to be sorted and returned to her breakfast preparations.  
  
  
The day passed quickly and soon five o'clock was upon them. Jezibel was in the kitchen as someone knocked on the door. She quickly went to receive her guest. She was met by a stern looking lady with her black hair pulled into a high bun on the back of her head. She wore emerald green robes and a stern air about her.   
"Good afternoon, my name is Minerva McGonagall, is Ms. Madison in?"  
"Yes Ms. McGonagall, I'm Jezibel, come in, and have some tea." She gestured towards the sitting room. "Please remove your shoes at the door, even though she wouldn't say it, Yoshikawa-san would be most disturbed by having someone wearing shoes in her house."  
Minerva nodded and bent to remove the strappings on her shoes. After getting the shoes off she ascended the rather high step and gratefully donned on the slippers that Jezibel handed to her. Despite it being summer, the floor was cold.   
They entered a smaller room with a short table resting in the center and woven grass matts covering the floor, by the table were a few flat pillows. Rice paper with paintings and calligraphy hung from the walls.   
"Please take a seat Ms. McGonagall" Jezibel said as she gestured to the table. "I'll get the tea."  
"Please call me Minerva, we might end up co-workers." Jezibel just nodded and padded out of the room. As Minerva waited for the other woman, she heard someone run into the house and shout "TADAIMA" then two voices, one younger and one older respond "okairinasai." Just then the sound of someone running up stairs, then it was quiet. She jumped a little when a voice broke the silence.  
"Tea's ready." Jezibel was holding a small tray with a tea pot and two cups on it. She set it down on the table then kneeled beside it. Gesturing towards the other side of the table she said, "Have a seat."   
Minerva realized that she was supposed to kneel on the floor. She gave a silent sigh and hoped her bones didn't creak as she bent to sit on the floor.   
The tea cup was different, it had no handle and was much narrower than traditional tea cups. Minerva slowly grasped it and to her surprise even though the tea was steaming, the cup was only mildly warm. Jezibel sat and watched her expression with a slight grin. She had the same look on her face nearly ten years ago.   
Minerva was surprised at the taste of the tea. She had never had any like it and she had prided herself on being a connoisseur of teas. It had a mellow flavor with a hint of earthiness to it.   
"I like this tea, what type is it? I've never had any like it before."  
Jezibel smiled at the comment, and before she responded a loud pounding came down the stairs and stopped briefly at the door. The same voice from earlier shouted "Iteckimasu" she quickly responded "Iterashai".  
She looked back to Minerva, "it's hoji-chya, I'm not sure but it's a tea that comes from wheat or rice." she paused to take a sip, "very mellow, I like it."  
There was a long pause as both sipped their tea. Soon Minerva spoke up.  
"I came to explain Hogwarts and the possibility of you teaching there." She looked at Jezibel who just nodded. "It is a school where we teach magic, and because you are not a wizard, there isn't very many teaching positions that could be available to you. In fact there is only one. It's called Muggle studies."   
"What is a muggle?"  
"A muggle is what wizards call non-magical people."  
"Interesting," Jezibel nodded, "go on"  
"we already have some one teaching the class, but he is old and interested in retiring, if you are interested in the position, we can probably hire you. You would need to come with me to Hogwarts to meet the headmaster and have an interview." Jezibel just nodded.  
"You seem to be taking this well, most muggles are very disbelieving of magic."   
"I've always noticed unexplainable phenomena, that and there's so much out there that I find a school of magic believable. Either that or I'm in disbelief but willing to give you a chance to show me." Jezibel responded.  
"Would you like to come meet the Headmaster now or tomorrow?."  
"Well I'm not going without Senku, so give me time to track him down, and we can be off." Jezibel was cut off by the sound of the first stanza of Beethoven's ninth symphony. "Sorry," she gave Minerva a sheepish smile and then pulled a cell phone from her pocket and put it to her ear.  
"Moshi moshi? Madison desu." she waited a moment.  
"Hai," she nodded her head.   
"Soodane, ima senku to atashi wa Englando ni ikutsumoridesu" another pause  
"hai, hai, Matta ne" She hung up the phone.  
"That was a friend, said they found Senku wandering around their fields, guess we'll go and get him then leave ne?"  
  
AN: I'm not too well versed on Japanese tea rooms and some culture aspects, but I'm trying. Hopefully you like the read :)  
and to answer questions from the reviews, Yep he's still covering the scar, it's because of the stigmatism of facial scars in Japan and now after many years it's a habit to cover it up. And yep, he'll have an accent, but not as bad as most Japanese because his mom's been teaching him English too. But then it's American English as opposed to British English which will pose a accent. Poor dear. He's going to have trouble fitting in, but he'll have an easier time in Britain than Japan.  
Thankye's to all whom have reviewed. I wub reviews :P 


	6. subsection 6

Disclaimer's in part one  
  
Subsection 6  
  
  
The two women went to the door and gathered their shoes. They started on their way with Jezibel in the lead.  
"Tell me more about Hogwarts? All I know is it's a school in England."  
Minerva looked at Jezibel with a calculating air.  
"Well it was founded over a thousand years ago by the famous four."  
She heard Jezibel give a brief noise of acknowledgment. "Their names were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflpuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin." Jezibel nodded her on as they walked down the sidewalk. "The students are separated into four houses, each named after one of the founders."   
"So it's like a class system, just with names instead of numbers?" Minerva paused for a moment thinking it over.   
"Yes, I think it could be described that way. Every house has a faculty member that's head of the house. I happen to be the head of Gryffindor." she was slightly startled to see a pitying look flash across Jezibel's face. She thought she heard a soft voice saying, "poor dear having to deal with so many children." But it could have been her imagination. "We teach a wide variety of magical subjects, but I won't bore you with those details."  
"Left up here," Jezibel interrupted, "where is Hogwarts?"  
"It's in Scotland, a bit north of Edinburgh."  
"Ahh, I'm not too familiar with England's geography, but I think I have a general idea." Jezibel paused and motioned towards one of the oddest gates Minerva had seen, two wooden posts stuck out of the ground with carvings of Chinese characters across their height.   
The posts were holding up two lengths of wood that resembled the main beam in a canoe, the two beams were about a foot apart. A rope was streamed between the supporting beams. Attached to the rope were small papers fluttering in the breeze. Minerva could feel magic radiating out of the small gate as if it held back a flood.  
"He's in there, whenever he goes missing I know he's come here. The mouryou here are nice and make him feel welcome."  
The two walked to the gate and passed through, Minerva went first so she didn't notice Jezibel clutch her head and sway briefly before continuing on. What she did see was an odd sight for her. There was a pond and several wooden houses. All of the structures had more of the squiggly Chinese script.   
To her left, there was a small elevated spring under a roof, a stone dragon spit the water into the collection area. Three ladles were resting on the stone bowl. To the right of the dragon was a small gravel path with mossy stones in various areas and it looked as if someone had raked the gravel. In front of that was a bridge that arced across the pond. On the other side rested another roofed statue, this one of a bull. On what would have been a wall of the small roof, there hung hundreds of little wooden blocks with more writing on them. More statues covered the area, some with paper strings hanging on them, others with letters carved into them. It gave off a very impressive display.   
As she stood gawking, Jezibel went to the dragon spring and using one of the ladles cleaned her hands in a solemn way. She returned to Minerva's side. "Ms McGonagall, follow me, he's probably over there." She gestured across the bridge to the stone bull resting near a stone lion. Heading towards the bridge she said almost as an afterthought "don't step off the path, the priests spend a lot of time cultivating the ground, you don't want to mess it up."  
Minerva was still awed by the presence of the place that she only nodded in response then followed. As they descended from the bridge, her heart almost stopped at the sight of what the little baby she has seen all those years ago had become. He was average height for an eleven year old boy, but the black hair had been replaced by a wild main of reddish sandy blond hair. It stuck up in every which way and seemed to obey it's own laws of gravity. She could see black roots which gave her a slight bit of relief. Below that mop of wild hair was a fairly tanned and healthy face, a pair of thick framed glasses rested on his face, the blue tint completely covering up the color of his emerald eyes. She gasped, causing Jezibel to inquire what was wrong.  
"He, , , ,he's missing his scar" Jezibel gave Minerva an odd look.   
"How'd you know about the scar? And why's it so important?" She nearly whispered the questions. "And don't say anything about it to him. He's very sensitive about the subject."   
Minerva just gave Jezibel a shocked look. Then turned back to studying the boy. He was wearing a tee-shirt which was dark blue with orange orchids and tropical flowers framing the words "Devil's Incarnation" in bold white letters across the front. In slightly smaller letters just below it stated "Administers Darkness". He was wearing a pair of jeans and light blue and white pair of sneaker. They arrived in time to see him writing on one of the little pieces of wood then hang it on the wall with the others. He took a step back, clapped his hands and bowed his head.   
Minerva took the time to quietly respond to Jezibel's inquiry. "He got that scar on Halloween when he was one. He's pretty much become famous because of it. This should all have been in that letter that was with him." She looked over to Jezibel just in time to see an odd look cross her face.  
"He did get the letter, right?"  
Jezibel got a sheepish look on her face.   
"When we moved from America, it got lost. I never found it to give it to him after I taught him to read."  
Minerva gave the woman a look of astonishment. "You Lost it? It was important."  
Jezibel waved away what she would have said and gave a quick "whatever was in it, it doesn't matter now. It's too late and we'll deal."  
Minerva turned her attention back to the boy in the shrine. He lifted his head and went to the next statue. He sat down next to it and started to speak softly. Because her attention was on Senku, Minerva didn't notice Jezibel sway dizzily and grab the rail of the bridge.   
"Come on, let's give him some time, he's so sure that I'll get accepted that he's saying goodby." Jezibel motioned Minerva towards a more house-like structure. "I want to get some charms before we leave." She said as they continued their way up to a small window where there was a colourful display of cloth and wood, all with delicate symbols on them.   
"Konnichiwa, Nagasawa-san. Genki desuka?" The old man behind the opening gave Jezibel a warm smile. "Ahh, Majison-san, genki desu. Senku-kun wa dou?" the two continued on for a few minutes speaking so quickly that even if Minerva could understand a little of it, she wouldn't have been able to catch the conversation. Somewhere in the conversation, Jezibel gave the man a few coins and carefully selected some of the colorful charms on the table. The man gave a toothy smile and put them in a bag. With a "Ja Matta"Jezibel turned to Minerva.  
"This should have been enough time, let's go fetch him. Shall we?"   
The only response was a nod from the dark haired woman.  
  
AN Woo hoo, new chapter, I'm so proud.  
Senku's T-shirt is real, I actually described a shirt I bought in Japan, it's really funny to see. And the shrine isn't real, I took pieces from shrines in Tajimi and Chikusa and a little from Ninju-mura. Also I'd like my readers to help me decide if Jez will get the teaching gig, I'm thinking yes, but she has certain problems that might make that inadvisable, so should she overcome it or not? 


	7. SEVEN

Sorry it took so long, but I've got a life and only a little brain with which to survive it. That means that me little mental capacities are only working on a few things at a time. And this wasn't one of them.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone recognizable, if I did, would I be writing this story and posting it for free? I think not. And as I do not own any of the recognizable characters/setting/some borrowed paragraphs, I don't have any money for you to get from legal action, and if you tried, I'd have to file bankruptcy and you'd not get much.   
  
SEVEN  
  
The women found Senku still sitting by the statue. Jezibel gave a calming smile before calling to him.   
"Senku, it's time to go."   
Upon hearing her voice, the boy turned in her direction. He gave a big grin and ran over.  
"Senku, this is McGonagall-sensi, she's come to talk to us about the school."  
Senku turned to the older woman and gave a deep bow.  
"It's a prheasure to meet you McGonagall-sensi. I look fowhad to rhearning from you." He gave Minerva a pleading look and flashed his eyes toward Jezibel.   
"It's so good to see you Ha . . . " she paused, "Senku, I was just talking with your mother about coming to Hogwarts to meet the headmaster. Do you want to come?"  
The boy's eyes immediately brightened and he enthusiastically nodded, his glasses becoming slightly crooked from the vigorous shaking, allowing Minerva to see his emerald green eyes clearly before a small hand quickly pushed them back to rights.   
"Then we should be on our way." She looked to Jezibel.  
"We should go back to your house, it would be inappropriate to just to disappear in front of watching people."  
Jezibel nodded, "I also should write a few notes and tell people I won't be here for a bit. It's just the polite thing to do." she then turned towards the boy.   
"Senku, iki. . ." she broke off in the middle of the word with a look at Minerva, then continued "we're leaving."  
Senku gave a chipper "Hai" and started down the path in front of the two women.   
The walk back was peaceful as the two women made pleasant small talk about Hogwarts and teaching in general.   
Arriving back at the house, they found it to be empty. Senku ran upstairs to get packed for the trip.   
"Would you like some tea while we pack and I write my letters?"  
Minerva gave Jezibel a smile, "yes that would be lovely, and I was wondering if I could get some of that tea. It tastes delightful."   
Jezibel gave a smile before exiting the room. A few minutes later she brought out the tea and set it in front of the older woman.   
"How long do you think we'll be staying there?"  
Minerva looked back to the younger woman. "My guess is that you'll be there for a week, if you are hired then we'll bring you back for a month so you can get everything in order, but it should take about a week for the whole application and interview process."  
Jezibel nodded, "Then I should go pack, call if you need anything." She walked out of the room.  
  
A few minutes later, Senku came barreling down the stairs carrying a small suitcase and backpack. He set the luggage by the door and sat down across the table from Minerva. He looked up at the stern faced teacher and with a shy smile said, "McGonagall-sensi, what ez Hoguwarts rhike?"  
Minerva smiled at the enthusiastic boy, "Well, It's a large European castle that rests by a lake. Classes are mostly taught inside, but some classes like Herbology are taught outside." Senku nodded and made a unhun noise. "There are four houses, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slitherin," Minerva didn't notice that her voice lowered on the last one as if condemning the name. Senku nodded again said 'Hai' "Every new pupil is sorted into one of the houses where they will spend the rest of their time at the school." 'Hai' "Every house has a head and a house ghost, I'm the head of house Gryffindor," she said with a smile. She was going to continue when Jezibel came into the room carrying a small suitcase and a backpack.   
"We're all packed," she said while looking at Senku meaningfully, "right?"   
"Hai" he replied cheerily.  
"Well then," Minerva said while standing up, "I'll just make a portkey and we'll be there in a jiffy." Minerva then pulled a length of rope from somewhere in her robes. Her wand soon followed and she started to mummer and wave the wand in a precisely controlled set of actions. Senku and Jezibel watched in fascination, not daring to utter a word as the rope started to glow softly. The glow went out and Minerva looked up.   
"There, just get a hold of your luggage, then grab a hold of the rope, it'll take us to Hogsmead where we'll walk the rest of the way to Hogwarts."  
Senku and Jezibel both nodded their assent and grabbed a hold of their suitcases and backpacks. Giving each other a tentative look and then grasping the rope with Minerva, they suddenly felt as if someone had used a hook to grab their belly buttons and gave a sharp tug. The scenery distorted and the colors melded. After a moment or two, new colors appeared and condensed into recognizable shapes. The sky was dark, but lightening as it does just before dawn.   
Jezibel felt a wave of dizziness and sat down quickly.   
Senku gave her a worried look, "Ka-san?" Daijobu?"  
Jezibel looked up into his worried face, "Hai, Daijobu," Minerva cleared her throat audibly. "I'm fine just a little dizzy Sen-kun,"  
"Sometimes portkeying will cause nausea or dizziness, but it should go away in a few moments." Minerva said with a kind look.   
After a few moments, Jezibel stood and grabbed her suitcase and back pack, "lets go, shall we?" she said with a smile towards Minerva.   
Everyone fell into a companionable silence for the walk to the castle. The sky continued to lighten and bathed the grounds in a luminescent green. As the trio got closer to the castle, Jezibel started to pause every once in a while and clutch her head. She kept waving off the concern Senku and Minerva displayed.   
They were half way around the lake when Jezibel clutched her head and whispered "Too strong," Just before passing out into the grass.  
  
Author's note.   
So, please read and review, I keep this short so I only say, I'd like people who read to vote if Jezibel gets the position or not. 


	8. Eighth bit

Yes it's been nearly a year since I updated, I lost inspiration, but Margeaux re-inspired me.  
  
Eight.  
  
Senku managed to catch his mother before she hit the grass. His eyes were wide with fear as he looked to Minerva pleadingly. Minerva wasn't paying attention because her attention was focused on the still body of Jezibel. She quickly cast a levitation charm and the two moved swiftly towards the castle, and the infirmary within.   
  
Madame Pomfrey was sitting at her desk when the trio burst through the doors. Minerva gently set Jezibel on a bed. It seemed her condition was deteriorating. The girl was wheezing, a soft whistle audible with every breath. Senku stood and stared at his mother, fear shone in his eyes. He was whispering softly to himself.  
  
"Please get betta, we don have to move here, we can stay in Nipon if you want. Please. Please."   
  
Pomfrey looked to Minerva.  
  
"She collapsed when we were walking by the lake." Minerva answered the unspoken question.   
  
Madame Pomfrey was about to cast something to try to find out what was wrong when the fireplace spouted large green flames and the long brown haired woman from scene two.   
  
"Don't cast that!" She shouted at the mediwizard. Senku looked up at the woman and ran into her arms with a shout of "Grandma"  
  
"Who are you?" Minerva asked sharply. She turned when she heard Madame Pomfrey gasp.  
  
"Suzanne Madison? Is it really you?" The witch's voice was full of admiration.  
  
Jezibel's mother just gave an offhand nod and said, "yes yes, now MOVE." The intensity in her voice made Pomfrey jump aside. Both witches in the room were startled as the old woman flung Jezibel over her shoulder in the fireman's carry and nearly sprinted out of the room. Senku followed closely behind. Pomfrey and Minerva glanced at each other briefly before following.   
  
When Suzanne reached the main entry way, she started to sprint. Turning away from both the forest, and Hogsmead. After racing for more than a kilometer, Suzanne reached into her pocket and threw a cell phone at Senku.  
  
"Call 999,"  
  
She then laid Jezibel's unconscious body on the ground. She pulled out a pouch from her pocket and opened it. Senku was dialing the phone, it was buzzing with static and the signal was weak, but it made it to the emergency services. Suzanne pulled an auto-syringe from the pouch and injected it into Jezibel's leg. She swore, the girl's pulse was weak and erratic. She also wasn't breathing. Senku handed the phone to Suzanne when the connection was made.  
  
"Please state the nature of your emergency."   
  
"My name's Suzanne Madison, My daughter Jezibel's just gone into Anaphylaxis while we were hiking by the old ruins." She handed the phone back to Senku before starting CPR on Jezibel. Senku was stuttering but answering the questions that the person on the other end of the line was asking. After two breaths, Suzanne looked at Senku.   
  
"Tell them I gave her three mils of adrenaline, and she's stopped breathing on her own. I'm breathing for her."   
  
With that she went back to trying to keep the girl in the land of the living. Minerva and Madame Pomfrey arrived. Pomfrey looked disturbed.  
  
"Just what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm keeping my daughter alive until the Muggle paramedics get here." She took the pulse again and smiled when it was more steady. Not quite strong, but not as weak or erratic as it had been.   
  
"But what are you doing? Why not just cast a healing charm on her?" Suzanne gave Pomfrey a withering glare the next time her head was tilted, cheek feeling for breath.   
  
"She's allergic to magic, she would have been just fine if you people didn't drag her to a magical center point of the world." This was probably the wrong thing to say because Senku sat down hard. The phone still up to his ear. He softly whispered, "it's my faul, if I didn't wan to come here, she wouldn't have reacted."  
  
The voice on the other end of the line got louder, Minerva could almost hear the voice, it seemed to be trying to comfort the now distraught boy.  
  
A strange rumbling noise started to fade in from a distance. It got louder and the louder it became, the more Suzanna's body seemed to relax. Soon a black noisy thing appeared over the horizon, it seemed to grow in size as the noise grew. It swept across the forest area and the outskirts of Hogwarts as if looking for something. It neared the small group and Minerva and Pomfrey stared awestruck. They'd never seen anything like it before. Up closer, it was a grey with a large red cross painted across the side. Wind was being blown everywhere under it. It slowly started to descend about twenty meters away from the still forms.   
  
"Merlin's beard! What is that thing?!" Minerva was startled, she saw that neither Senku nor Suzanne were alarmed by its presence. In fact Suzanne seemed to be relieved. Pomfrey couldn't give her an answer, she just stared at the thing in open fascination. The wind blowing their hair and robes all over the place.   
  
It took its time landing and as soon as it was down, doors on the side opened up and two people came rushing out towards Jezibel's form. Within moments they had taken a battery of tests, pulse, blood pressure, and others. An IV was inserted and they used a plastic bulb to breath for the girl. As they worked they shot questions to Suzanne and Senku, both of which answered quickly. Soon Jezibel's body was on a stretcher and they were wheeling her to the flying device. Both Senku and Suzanne got in and the doors slammed.   
  
Minerva and Pomfrey watched as the chopper lifted off and disappeared into the horizon.   
  
AN:  
  
I've changed my formatting, I thought the previous format was a little harder to understand. I've also not yet decided if she'll get the part, both sides have pros and cons, and with her current "condition" I'm sure a way around it could be figured out. 


	9. Chapter IX

Nine,

Albus Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey walked into the muggle hospital. The notice me not spell seemed to be working perfectly as no one even glanced in their direction. The two followed the point of Poppy's wand as they trailed through the corridors. They soon came upon Suzanne and a man in a white coat.

"She's recovering well from the attack, but remains in a coma." He was saying, Suzanne was looking through the window they were standing by.

"So, she'll live," she frowned, "but you have no idea when she'll wake up?"

"That's right, this is one of the worst cases of anaphylactic shock I've seen. She's lucky to still be alive."

There was a tense silence for a moment before he continued,

"I'm going to have her transferred to her own room in the morning." Suzanne's eyes were still riveted to the window.

"Thank you doctor," she said softly. The doctor nodded and left.

A moment of silence passed before Suzanne spoke again, her voice dull, "Good afternoon Poppy, Mr. Dumbledore," she tore her eyes from the window to look at the two wizards, "how can I help you?"

Poppy was the first to speak, her voice reproachful, "Where have you been? You're one of the greatest medi-witches I've ever seen and you disappeared nearly thirty years ago." She paused and a hint of pain filled her voice, "do you know how worried we were? No one could contact you, we all thought you were dead, and now," her voice went slightly angry, "Now you waltz back into the world without nary but a hello."

During her diatribe, Suzanne turned back to the window. Her voice was soft again, "do you know why Wizards have so much trouble having children?"

Poppy started, her face confused, "What's that have to do with anything?" Albus stood back, watching the interaction of the two old associates.

"It has everything to do with it," Suzanne's voice stayed incredibly soft, her gaze not wavering from whatever was behind the window. Poppy paused a moment before responding.

"It has to do with the magic, The mothers magic often overwhelms the baby."

"Overwhelms, Lovely way to put that." Suzanne closed her eyes and tilted her head down, "Believable or not, most of those children are actually allergic to magic," Grey eyes pierced into Poppy's "The Evens were third generation squibs," the eyes went back to the window, "They wanted to have a magic child so badly, they came to me for help," Suzanne's eyes fogged up with memories, "Lying there on that bed, is their first child, completely and utterly allergic to magic." There was a short pause as if to let the listeners go over what she had said. "The only child of that type to ever get past three years old."

Poppy tried to say something but Suzanne continued, "The Evens were horrified, they wanted to kill the girl. I couldn't let that happen, so I adopted her. It soon became apparent that living in England was killing her slowly, The entire country is rife with magic. So we moved to America."

"But why didn't you tell anyone? There were so many people who counted on you. You left them behind, not a word of good by." The way Poppy was talking left it perfectly clear that she included herself in that category.

"And risk my child? If I had told people, they would have come after me, sent spells," The grey eyes were piercing into Poppy's again, "Sent Magic, and that would have killed my little girl."

An uncomfortable silence ensued. After a few moments, Suzanne turned to Albus.

"Did you bring his things? They were left at the school."

Dumbledore shook his head negatively, "No, they were left in the excitement."

"Please bring them tomorrow, Jez'll have her own room." Albus nodded. "Then that's all we need to discuss right now." She said sternly and walked into the room as Pomfrey was about to argue.

',','

With visiting hours came the return of the wizards. They arrived at Jezibel's new room to find Senku laying partially on his mother's bed and Suzanne asleep in the corner. Apparently the pushy woman managed to finagle a way for them to stay with the comatose girl.

Suzanne woke with a start the moment they walked into the room.

"Morning," she said sleepily, "Did you bring Senku's things?"

Albus nodded and set the baggage on a chair and expanded it. Suzanne nodded and stood to wake up the sleeping boy.

"Come on Senku, it's time to wake up"

Senku, it seemed didn't want to wake up.

"Baa-san, okikunai" he whined,

"In English please." Her voice was stern.

"Don wan to geto uph."

Suzanne wasn't taking that for an answer and lifted the boy onto his feet. "Come on, up you get."

There was more whining and finagling before Senku was off to the cafeteria with money and an order for coffee and food. Through it all Albus had an amused look in his eye and Madame Pomfrey couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Can you do anything for her?" Pomfrey's voice held a challenging tone that one would throw at a master.

"Yes I can, but I didn't want Senku here to see it." She looked Pomfrey strait in the eyes, "Do you know how the unforgivables work?" Pomfrey nodded, "The Cruciatus?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Think of it carefully, that spell causes near intolerable pain, but how does it work?"

Pomfrey started to look like a school girl that had been caught not studying. Suzanne smirked and answered her own question.

"It works by removing the magic in a person. Wizard or Muggle, there's an innate amount of magic that suffuses a person." Her attention turned to the bed, "While she's allergic to large amounts of magic, she can comfortably live if all the innate magic is ripped away from her." Both Albus and Madame Pomfrey looked alarmed when Suzanne pulled out a wand.

"But it's Illegal" Madame Pomfrey nearly shouted.

"Only if the subject complains or is brought to the brink of insanity, and as it will help her, I've got no qualms about using it."

"Then why did you send Senku away."

"I don't want him under the impression that it's a good spell. It's not, but in her case, it's the only one that you can use safely on her." She pointed the wand and whispered "Crucio" before anyone could say anything else.

Jezibel's body twitched once before returning to dormancy. A small relieved smile found its way onto her face. Suzanne stopped the spell and both Albus and Pomfrey stood stunned.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Pomfrey's voice was breathless in her shock.

"Her body was too far gone by the time I got to Hogwarts, you have to get to her before she gets overwhelmed."

It was then that Senku found his way back into the room. He quietly handed Suzanne her coffee and sat by Jezibel.

"Senku," He looked up at Suzanne, "play something for your mother. It will let her know you're here and love her."

Albus looked amused while Madam Pomfrey looked confused as the boy pulled out a small black case and put a flute together.

Soon the haunting melody of "Close Every Door" from Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Joseph and the Amazing Technicolored Dreamcoat" drifted across the room.

The music seemed to delve its way into all the listener's minds and bring forth memories of sad times. The cheery smile on Albus Dumbledore's face faded while Madame Pomfrey started to sniffle. Suzanne looked sadly at the body of her daughter. A loud sniffle could be heard in the corridor.

Jezibel's hand twitched and she groaned slightly before opening her eyes and gently clasping Senku on the shoulder.

"Don't be so sad for me." She whispered softly but was heard by the entire room. Senku put down his flute and jumped into her arms.

"KAA-SAN"

"Uff." The morose feeling in the room suddenly lightened while people shook of the poor memories and returned to the moment.

"We don't have to go to Hogwarts, We can go back to Nippon." The boy was crying. "Don't leave me."

Jezibel gave the boy a confused look and turned to Suzanne and the wizards.

"Mom? What's going on? Last I remember we were coming to scope out a possible job in 'civilized' country" you could hear the sarcasm on the word civilized.

Suzanne turned to Madame Pomfrey and Albus, "Please, if you would, I need to tell her." They nodded.

"We'll be outside." Albus said quietly while giving Senku a speculative glance.

AN: and there I thought I had abandoned this one. Maybe there's hope for it yet. So, I've forgotten what people have said, but I'll put another vote, because if they're really creative Jez can be a teach at hogwarts, the real question is should she? Would it help or hinder the story? Bah. . I dunno, please review and tell me what your opinion is.

I might as well answer questions in the reviews (mostly because it makes me feel so err. . . authoritative I guess is a good word)

Sixverfox1, He's going to be sorted as Senku because his guardian legally changed his name and has informed the school.

Kathleen, I'm seriously considering having them spend the summers in Japan, but they don't own a house so having a place to stay would be a problem, maybe if they access the Potter vaults and buy one that won't be too much of a problem. They'll have to go back or poor little Senku won't be able to go to rock concerts that he loves :-) He's musically inclined and wants to become a musician.

Athenakitty, She'll be ok, she's got to be careful, kinda like having a peanut allergy, potentially deadly, but manageable if you know what your doing and are careful. Harry will learn more about his real parents through books and such, just like the cannon Harry did, Jezibel never knew his parents and so couldn't tell him anything except for the sketchy info she got in the initial letter. The lost letter is gone, probably got cremated knowing the Japanese society. Harry will adapt, but it'll be difficult, one he's got an accent, and two kids usually are not very nice to the odd man out. He's got his music to cope though.

Stardrow, Nope, no psycic for Jezibel, she's going to have a hard enough time coping with a magic allergy. Senku/Harry does know some spirit magic, but it's more that he can see and talk with natural spirits and they like to help him out.

Margeaux, Why thank you, adaption is always difficuilt, but I appreciate your nice words

Athenakitty, No Harry's no being dumped with the Dursleys, Jezibel's ill because of the allergy thingy, yes Suzanne saves her, she'd the mummy, she's got to be all powerful, I'm still not sure if she'll be teaching, I've got more votes in the yea than nay so far so if she does, they'll figure something out.

Thanks Drusilla, Salan and Crazy-lil-nae-nae for the votes of confidence.

Someone asked me to put translations of the Japanese in (i forgot who). I beleive I've left them out because of age old spite. When I had to read Jane Eyre, I didn't get English translations. I'm still bitter. Now that they're in England whatever is said in Japanese will probably be repeated in English.


	10. X

Ten, X

"What do you think Albus?"

"I think we'd better find a way around her allergy or Harry will not return to the Wizarding world." Albus's eyes were grave.

"What do you mean?"

"The boy clearly holds his mother as the most important thing in his life. If she'll be injured he won't hesitate to drop the potential."

"Don't you mean aunt?" Pomfrey asked. Albus shook his head and replied.

"No, He thinks of her as his mother regardless of their blood relationship." Pomfrey nodded.

"What makes you think we can get around the allergy at all?" She could not think of anything, she was not used to dealing with allergies. No Medi-wizard was.

"I can only hope that there is something out there." Albus paused. "Some magical, or in this case anti-magical artefact that will protect her."

"Is there really something like that out there?" Albus sighed.

"I don't know, But if there is." He paused, "We must find it before Harry will agree to come to Hogwarts."

"How would we get it to her?" Pomfrey asked.

Jezibel turned to look back at Senku. He was sitting on the log and smiling encouragingly. She turned back to the cave and took an apprehensive step forward. She suddenly felt dizzy. Pomfrey was next to her in a moment with a wand pointed. The matron whispered something under her breath and Jezibel felt better. Jezibel took two more steps before turning on her torch. The beam of light seemed nearly inadequate but just held up.

"Do you know if this will work?" Jezibel could not help but whisper. She felt like she was in an action movie.

"I am not sure, but it is rumored that there is a stone within this cave that will stop all magic." Professor Dumbledore said. Jezibel jumped. She had not noticed the man enter the cave as well.

"Is there a way to tell for sure?" Her nerves were on edge and the sweat running down her back did not help.

"Once we find the stone, we will have to test it." Albus replied. Jezibel nodded and continued through the cave. She nearly tripped on a stalagmite.

A few minutes later, the small party stopped at a small hole in the back wall. Jezibel turned when Pomfrey and Dumbledore stopped at the edge.

"What is it?"

"I think whatever is in there is it." Pomfrey said. She looked reluctant to move any closer. "It feels strange." Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"I do believe that this is what we are looking for. Go on in." He gestured kindly, "We will wait here."

Jezibel noticed that Pomfrey stopped pointing her want at Jezibel. She felt a slight itch in the back of her nose. She took a cautious step further into the hole. The itch started to recede. She turned around and steeled herself when she saw both the wizards gently waving her further. The hole was another tunnel. This one carvings along the walls. She could not make out what they were. The tunnel suddenly opened up into a small room with a pedestal at the center. The pedestal was empty.

Jezibel took a glance around and noticed that many of the stones littering the floor were smokey obsidian. It was an unusual color for obsidian though. There was a slight red tint. Jezibel slowly knelt to pick up one of the stones. As soon as she touched it she felt a wave go through her from her feet up her legs, through her torso and out into the obsidian. She coughed as the feeling caused her lungs to flutter.

"Jezibel. Are you alright?" Pomfrey called from the doorway.

"Yeah." She called back. "I just felt funny for a moment."

"Hurry back. You might be reacting to something." Pomfrey called again.

"Just a moment." Jezibel replied and turned her attention to the obsidian in her hand. It was rough on one side and round and smooth on the other. She flipped it in her hand a couple of times before grasping it gently and making her way back to the tunnel.

The trio quickly made their way out of the caves and into the late day sun. Senku saw them walk out and smiled brightly before shouting "kaa-san" happily. Jezibel smiled back

"Daijobu." she said reassuringly. "I am good." She repeated. Senku nodded.

"So shall we test it?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Jezibel nodded and held out the stone. Both of the wizards backed away. Senku smiled at the behavior.

"How about you set it on the ground and we will try casting spells." Pomfrey said, looking at the stone warily. Jezibel nodded and set the stone down. As soon as she let go of it, she became dizzy but tried not to show it.

"Windgardium Leviosa." Dumbledore said while swishing and flicking. The stone remained flat on the ground. More spells came and through it all the stone seemed unaffected.

"Yatta!" Senku shouted after the tenth spell.

"It seems that this is indeed the artifact we are looking for." Albus said with a smile, the twinkle in his eye seemed to brighten. "Now if you could just collect the artefact and we'll be on our way."

"How are we going to get it back to England?" Pomfrey asked. The question stopped Albus dead. He paused to think about it.

"It seems that we will have to arrange for Muggle transportation." He answered as he transfigured a pebble into an off-road vehicle.

The group moved to the vehicle and stopped to stare at the pebble that it reverted to once Jezibel touched it. Jesibel sighed.

"Looks like we're walking."

"Never fear, I will be but a moment," Albus said before popping out. The group looked at each other before finding places to sit and wait for the headmaster to return.

This time the popping noise had a hollow ring to it. Jezibel looked at the tour jeep with driver that appeared with Albus.

"Won't they just go back to where they came from?"

"The theory is that they won't." Albus said smiling, "This is Iguassu." He continued and indicated the driver. "He is a tour guide for this area."

The man was looking around with his eyes wide open. He whispered something in Portuguese and quickly crossed himself.

Jezibel stood and tentatively touched the jeep. She sighed in relief when it did not vanish.

"Nice to meet you Iguassu, I'm Jezibel." She said cheerily as she swung herself into the back seat. "This little one is Senku." She gestured for Senku to join them.

"It's a prheasure to meet you." Senku said with a bow and joined Jezibel in the back of the jeep. Albus and Pomfrey also piled in and the jeep was off. The guide was very quiet and seemed to drive as if the devil was riding his coat-tales. It took some time and was one wild ride, but they made it back to civilization. The guide stopped just in city limits.

"Out." He said coolly. The group piled out and headed for the air-port. Soon fabricated ID's and a touch of persuasion later, Senku and Jezibel were on a plane heading for London.

"We will meet you in London," Albus said before he and Pomfrey disappeared with a pop.

AN:

Well This took a while, I could give you reasons that it did, but I don't want to bore you. So instead I'd like to thank HecateDeMort, I'll try, Shadow, He is going to go to Hogwarts, Bobboky, It's a good a theory as any hehe, Yin.Yang.Sisters, I'm thinking due to the hassles, Jez is going back to Japan and Harry will come back for the summer, ClassicDrogn, Just wait and see, I do admit, the differences in year one won't be quite as big, so I think. Curalium Lacrimo, Harry's accent annoys the hell out of me too, I just feel it's necessary, as time goes by it'll fade, but come back when he's tired or isn't working at his enunciation. Animegurl088 and magicalbrat, Thanks ALL :-)


End file.
